Smile when you say my name: Sadichan
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En Impel Down todos los que cometen algún error siempre reciben su merecido castigo. ¡¡Sin Excepción! Domino lo descubrirá a manos de Sadi-chan.


**Smile when ****you say my name: Sadi-chan**

Era incapaz de no pensar que el mundo no podía estar más loco de lo que muchos aseguraban si el delicioso, armonioso y excitante sonido que se escuchaba por todo el lugar pudiera ser llamado **kutsuu** cuando a sus oídos simplemente era el sonido del **Tengoku**.

Poder servir en Impel Down era un sueño hecho realidad. Podía disfrutar de cada segundo de kunou que sufrían los presos e incluso tenía el deber, el placer, de poder provocar todo el que ella quisiera. Cuando le ofrecieron ser la Guardiana Jefe de Impel Down supo que había venido al mundo para esto. Sabía que si este bendito lugar no existiera ella mismo lo habría creado, aunque solamente fuera para su gozo personal.

No necesitaba viajar para conocer mundo pues el mundo siempre terminaba por llegar hasta sus dominios. No importaba lo lejos que estuvieran pues el control del Sekai Seifu abarcaba el mundo entero y siempre le estaba proveyendo de nueva carne.

¿Fama? ¿Poder? No significaban nada aquí… simplemente que disfrutaría de los gritos y lamentos de gente que se había creído importante pero que ahora sufrían bajo el tacón de sus botas.

¿Cuál era el deseo más codiciado de Sadi-chan? El haber venido al mundo hace varias décadas para que pudiera haber gozado con los sonidos que habría sabido sacarle a todo el Kaizoku-ou Gold Roger. Pero sabiendo de la imposibilidad de su sueño, cada vez que se dormía pedía… **no**. **¡¡Imploraba!!** Que hubiera algún kaizoku en el mundo que lograse convertirse en el nuevo Kaizoku-ou para que pudiera caer en sus manos y así demostrarle el poco valor de ese título.

Mientras esperaba ansiosa por ese día seguía disfrutando de su placer, de su trabajo como muchos lo llamaban, arrancando todo tipo de gritos agónicos y llenos de dolor. Las súplicas conseguían ponerle el cuerpo al rojo vivo.

No le importaba de quien pudiera tratarse quien fuera el que acabase al final de su hoippu, pues su misión siempre era la misma. Provocar el dolor en ellos, si como consecuencia directa ella disfrutaba era un añadido que la hacía aún más valiosa a ojos de sus superiores… claro está, cuando no le están lamiendo las botas.

Incluso por un pequeño error 'administrativo' terminó por poner bajo sus botas a la mismísima Vicejefe Carcelera Domino Gaoler. Ella que disfrutaba de algo tan simple como el chequeo de los presos… pero que a ojos de Sadi-chan se convertía en la primera que ponía sus manos sobre sus presas. Siempre podía disfrutar de ellos en primer lugar y eso era algo que irritaba a Sadi-chan aunque no podía hacer nada al respecto. Nada, salvo arrancarle unos buenos gritos y lamentos a Domino cuando tuvo la ocasión para ello.

* * *

Cuando recibió la visita de Domino había pensado que únicamente le traía personalmente la ficha de la última adquisición de Impel Down, pero la realidad fue mucho más fructífera para Sadi-chan.

No se había equivocado en que le trajo una ficha pero si el que fuera una nueva adquisición. Se trataba de la propia ficha de Domino. El interés de Sadi-chan por saber que causa había logrado traerla a sus dominios fue inferior a las ganas que tenía de escuchar que tipo de gemidos, gritos y lamentos podría ofrecerle Domino.

Antes de que supiera lo que pasaba Domino se encontró con las muñecas esposadas. Sabía que Sadi-chan era la mejor en su trabajo pero no por ello iba a dejar que lograse arrancarle lo que ella quería oír de sus labios.

Sadi-chan sonreía al ver el gesto serio en el rostro de Domino. Cuanto iba a disfrutar haciéndoselo borrar y cambiárselo por uno más apropiado de dolor y súplica por que detuviera sus acciones contra su cuerpo. Un cuerpo hermoso y esbelto que pronto iba a llenar de preciosas heridas que la harían aún más atractiva de lo que ya lo era. Por lo menos lo sería a ojos de Sadi-chan.

A pesar de que tenía la cabeza firme y erguida Sadi-chan no se contuvo en levantársela aún más con el mango de su hoippu. Cuando tuvo su atención le quitó la gorra, la cual se colocó solamente para ver la reacción de Domino. Al ver que no reaccionaba de ninguna manera lanzó la gorra sobre uno de los muebles. Las gafas oscuras de Domino no tuvieron tanta suerte al rompérselas con una simple presión de su puño.

-Es una suerte que el Seika Seifu pague por todo, ¿verdad, Domino-chin?-. Su voz sonaba tan amable que lograba ocultar muy bien su verdadera personalidad.

-¿Podemos acabar cuanto antes, Sadi-chan?-. En cambio la voz de Domino siempre sonaba tan recta y profesional que era un claro reflejo tanto de su posición como de su forma de ser. El cumplimiento estricto de las reglas era un dogma para ella. Incluso cuando se trataba de la aplicación de un castigo… tal vez en estos casos resultaba más importante para que vieran hasta dónde llegaba su lealtad. –Tengo asuntos muy importantes que atender. Está a punto de llegar un invitado de un valor incalculable para el Sekai Seifu.

Si las palabras de Domino molestaron a Sadi-chan ella no lo mostró pues su interés se centró en la visita que iba a llegar a Impel Down.

_De gran valor_-. Casi podía saborear el dolor de ese invitado pero teniendo a Domino justo delante suya recordó que iba a ser ella quien primero pudiera disfrutarlo.

-¿De quién se trata?-. Preguntó con amabilidad mientras empezaba a desabrochar el minivestido que era su uniforme tan sexy y ajustado a las curvas de su cuerpo. Pero Domino no le iba a responder y ella lo sabía pues no podía ser de otra manera.

Lo más difícil fue el poder quitarle las mangas por culpa de aquellos largos guantes que casi le llegaban hasta el codo, pero a Sadi-chan le encantaban los guantes y las botas que formaban parte del uniforme de Domino.

Arrojando el vestido sobre un mueble en donde no molestaría Sadi-chan recorrió aquellas prietas nalgas con la punta de sus dedos. Le gustaba sentir como la sangre se movió por debajo de la carne. A pesar de saber que no obtendría ninguna respuesta por parte de Domino no pudo evitar clavarle las uñas hasta que logró sacar diez hilillos de sangre. De un tirón le arrancó aquella excusa de tanga.

Volviéndola se relamía mientras empezó a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata, para ella que una onna llevase algo tan absurdo como una corbata sólo podía significar que disfruta del dominio pero aquí era ella quien lo poseía, y pronto se daría de cuenta.

Podía haberle arrancado la camisa pero disfrutaba actuando con lentos movimientos que no fueran de su estilo salvaje y violento para intentar confundir a la pobre Domino que quería algo rápido para volver a su trabajo. Quitándole la camisa dejó a la Vicejefe carcelera únicamente llevando sus guantes y botas de cuero negro y su corbata desanudada al cuello.

Era una visión que haría superuma de gusto a cualquiera… pero Sadi-chan no era cualquier persona. Ella necesitaba algo más y era ella misma quien se lo proporcionaba.

La cadena de las esposas que llevaba puesta Domino parecieron romperse pero en vez de anunciar su libertad lo que hacía era mostrar que su tortura iba a dar comienzo.

Los grilletes de las esposas fueron sujetados a un par de largas cadenas que conseguían que tuviera sus brazos totalmente estirados hacia ambos lados, dejándola en medio de la sala totalmente desnuda y a merced de una sádica.

-Te aseguro que si te dejases llevar disfrutarías tanto como yo, Domino-. Le susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás. No hubo respuesta. Sadi-chan descendió desde su cuello recorriendo toda la espalda hasta terminar sobre las diminutas heridas que le provocó en sus nalgas. -¿Sabes qué, Domino? Creo que aún te falta bastante más de sangre en tu sabor.

Cuando sintió como el cuerpo de Sadi-chan se apartaba del suyo pudo contar los pausados pasos que dio hasta que se encontró a la distancia perfecta.

-¿Cuál es tu número favorito, mabui?-. Le preguntó mientras se mordía el labio de anticipada excitación.

Domino sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación pero, por supuesto, no iba a dejar que le influyera y, mucho menos, la asustase.

-Roku.

El sonido del hoippu surcando el aire no fue nada comparado en cuanto alcanzó la espalda de Domino. Una perfecta línea roja surgió de pronto sobre su impoluta piel como resultado del corte producido por la punta del hoippu.

-Ichi.

Domino no soltó ni un suspiro.

Por segunda vez el hoippu trazó un bello arco en el aire hasta que besó nuevamente la tersa piel de la espalda de Domino. Una segunda línea roja cruzó en diagonal a la primera.

-Ni.

Ahora ya necesitó apretar con fuerza los dientes para no soltar el grito que ansiaba salir y retumbar en los oídos de la gente.

El sonido explosivo del hoippu pudo escucharse pero para sorpresa de Domino no le había llegado a golpear. ¿Había podido fallar Sadi-chan? No. Lo que estaba haciendo era jugar con ella.

Lo supo cuando el hoippu volvió a separar un trozo de carne de su espalda tras el sonido relampagueante que lo acompañó.

-San.

-…aah…-. Los labios de Domino se separaron lo suficiente para que un pequeño suspiro pudiera fugarse de su garganta. Su espalda empezaba a quemarle.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, Domino?-. Le preguntó Sadi-chan con voz temblorosa como su hoippu, por el seiyoku que le producía tanto sus acciones como el sufrimiento de Domino.

Tras unos segundos para coger aire Domino logró controlar el incipiente temblor que pretendía hacerle perder la compostura.

-Solamente llevas tres, Sadi-chan-. Su voz no llevaba nada que indicase el dolor que realmente estaba sufriendo. Era muy buena en esto. –Ya te dije que tenía pris-

Esta vez no hubo modales, sino las ganas de conseguir su propósito… y a pesar de los intentos de Domino para negárselo, fueron insuficientes.

-¡Aaarrggh!-. El grito de Domino vino acompañado por un gemido de placer por parte de Sadi-chan.

-Mmmmmm. Así me gusta Domino, grita para mi-. Gozaba Sadi-chan. –Shi.

De pronto la habitación fue cubierta por el sonido del hoippu siendo girado en el aire para coger una fuerza tremenda. Domino apretaba los dientes y cerraba los puños. En estos momentos incluso habría preferido que le hubiera quitado los guantes para que así pudiera clavarse las uñas en las palmas y desviar algo del dolor a ellas.

Su espalda fue rasgada con la misma facilidad con la que se suspira.

-**¡¡Aaaarrrggghh!!**

El grito logró enviar una descarga de placer a la waremechan de Sadi-chan que ya estaba empezando a calentarse. Necesitó chuparse un par de dedos con brío para calmar sus ansias, porque no quería acabar tan pronto, y una vez cubiertos de saliva se los metió por el interior de sus pantalones, de su tanga y así poder refrescar su kannonsama.

-Go.

Solamente quedaba un latigazo más y Domino ya no sentía como la sangre que debía estar vertiéndose por su espalda se deslizaba hasta llegar a sus botas. De pronto sintió la lengua de Sadi-chan deslizarse por cada uno de aquellos cortes y, sin saber el motivo, aquel contacto era doloroso.

-… **aarrgh**… **aaahh**…

-Solamente uno más, Domino-. Uno de los dedos de Sadi-cha, más en concreto la uña del índice izquierdo recorrió el interior del tercer latigazo antes de deslizarse por el medio de las nalgas de Domino.

La vicejefe carcelera no pudo evitar soltar un inapropiado gemido de placer.

-… ooohh…

Aquello sacó una sonrisa a Sadi-chan mientras que Domino se mordió el labio inferior para intentar controlarse. Sabía que estaba jugando con ella y en vez de soportarlo se estaba dejando llevar.

-El último-. Anunció Sadi-chan acompañada del sonido del hoippu cortando el aire. Giros y más giros que no indicaban cuando iba a llegar el último latigazo intentando poner más nerviosa a Domino. Entonces fue cuando llegó.

-**¡¡¡YYAAAAGGHH!!!**

-Roku.

Ese fue el último de los latigazos previstos. Y que, a diferencia de los anteriores, fue ejecutado en la nalga izquierda. Aquella dura y tierna masa de carne había sido violentamente violada con el hoippu dejando un gran corte sangrante y doloroso.

Domino sentía como sus ojos se habían humedecido por el dolor infringido pero no permitiría de ningún modo que ninguna namida fuera vertida. Claro que le dolían cada uno de aquellos latigazos, pues no esperaba menos de la Guardiana Jefe Sadi-chan, pero no por ello iba a darle la satisfacción de sus namida. Sus gritos habían sido suficiente muestra del buen trabajo que había realizado con ella.

-Ya se acabaron los latigazos-, la voz de Sadi-chan era de un tono lastimero como el de una niña pequeña. –siempre lo hacen cuando uno empieza a disfrutarlos.

Domino no podía decir lo mismo, pero ahora no tenía tiempo pues debía ir a su puesto para recibir a la ilustre visita que estaba a punto de llegar a Impel Down.

-Haz el favor de liberarme-. La voz de Domino seguía sonando igual de segura y autoritaria que como lo hacía antes del castigo. –Debo recibir a nuestro invitado de honor-. Añadió con tono provocador.

Sadi-chan no reaccionó al tono de su compañera pero si le sonrió maliciosamente. Le encantaba dar buenas sorpresas.

-Creo que has entendido mal, Domino. Es cierto que se acabaron los latigazos pero no el castigo-. Agarrándole la cara por la barbilla acercó su rostro al suyo. –Ahora es cuando empieza mi goce.

Las esposas de sus muñecas le estiraron los brazos hasta dejárselos en cruz. Domino no tenía idea de que pretendía hacerle Sadi-chan salvo de que iba a resultar muy doloroso. Había visto como quedaban algunos de los prisioneros que habían tenido la desgracia de pasar por sus manos y debía decir que no quedaban en muy buen estado.

-Pues no es por apurarte, pero me gustaría que te dieras prisa. No me gusta hacer esperar a los invitados, y menos a uno tan especial como el que está a punto de llegar-. Domino sabía que decirle esto solo serviría para avivar aún más las acciones que tenía planeado ejecutar Sadi-chan pero, si iba a sufrirlas pues que ella también sintiera algo.

-Empezaremos por el brazo izquierdo-. Anunció Sadi-chan mientras le iba quitando el guante a través del metal de la esposa hasta que dejó todo el brazo completamente expuesto. –Te aseguro que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como lo haré yo.

Pero Domino lo dudaba mucho.

Todo comenzó con un pequeño pinchazo a la altura de su muñeca justo debajo de donde tenía colocada la argolla de la esposa. Poco a poco aquel pinchazo comenzó a extenderse por el brazo de una manera lenta y tortuosa, si de aquí surgían este tipo de palabras, pero en vez de ascender directamente lo hacía circundando el brazo.

Por supuesto Domino no pudo reprimir los gritos de dolor, aunque de vez en cuando lograba hacerlos reprimir si engañaba a su cuerpo al hacerle creer que le permitiría llorar. Cuando se descubría el engaño el cuerpo se tomaba su venganza haciendo que el dolor se sintiera mucho más intenso que antes.

Los gritos de Domino iban acompañados por los gemidos de placer de Sadi-chan que realmente estaba disfrutando lo suyo y si no fuese tan buena en su trabajo lo estaría haciendo con una mano, con el consiguiente riesgo de rasgar la carne y piel del brazo, mientras le daba su atención a sus pezones totalmente erectos por aquellos gritos.

-… sigue así, Domino… no veas como me gustan estos gritos…-, Sadi-chan detuvo el avance y agarró el brazo de Domino con una mano para evitar que todo su trabajo pudiera sufrir algún daño y que se le rasgasen la carne y piel. No podía evitar la enorme sensación de placer que Domino le estaba proporcionando y necesitaba comprobar la reacción de su propio cuerpo. –Vas a conseguir que mi cuerpo arda si continuas gritando de esta manera Domino.

La mano de Sadi-chan liberó sus pechos y empezó a acariciarlos usando sus uñas dejando las marcas en ellos. Sus pezones empezaron a ser pellizcados hasta que eso no era suficiente y llevándose el pecho a la boca se chupó el pezón antes de darle un buen mordisco. Era por situaciones como esta que le gustaría tener a alguien para que se encargase de la parte física en ella pues al morderse necesita soltar el gemido y liberar al pezón.

_Necesito más_.

Volviendo su atención al brazo de Domino siguió introduciéndole el alambre metálico que se enroscaba por debajo de la piel mientras desgarraba la carne pero de tal manera que no le provocaba nada que pudiera lamentar.

Cuando Sadi-chan terminó el alambre había dado unas quince vueltas al antebrazo y otras doce en el brazo. Podía sentir como se le habían mojado las bragas del placer que sentía y aún le quedaba el otro brazo.

Domino observaba como le quitaba el guante para repetir la misma operación que le había realizado en su otro brazo y estaba segura de que ya no iba a poder retener las namida. Odiaba tener que llorar a causa de Sadi-chan pero esperaba que con ello decidiera dar por terminada la sesión de castigo. No tenía ganas de llegar tarde a la recepción de tan importante invitado. El mundo iba a estar atento a Impel Down y ella no podía estar perdiendo el tiempo sufriendo el castigo por un error menor… estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido ella no la abrían mandado a Sadi-chan pero sabía que su compañera llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo disfrutar de su agonía.

-**¡¡¡¡¡YYAAAAAGGGHH!!!!!**

Esta vez, aunque preparada para el dolor que iba a sufrir, o tal vez porque sabía que ya sabía lo que venía, Sadi-chan fue menos amable y le introdujo el alambre mientras le iba apretando con fuerza por la zona desgarrada.

Era una extraña mezcla la de los gritos de dolor de Domino y los gemidos de placer de Sadi-chan pero claro, eso dependería de a quién le preguntases. Una de ellas lo estaba pasando como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Vas a lograr hacer que me corra antes de que pueda disfrutarte como te mereces Domino-. La voz de Sadi-chan empezaba a sonar bastante acalorada por el gozo que estaba sintiendo. Su mano se introdujo en el interior de sus bragas y al sacarla, de sus dedos, goteaban los jugos que su sexo había empezado a liberar. Llevándoselos a la boca disfrutó del delicioso sabor que su placer tenía.

Una vez el alambre había sido colocado de igual manera en el brazo derecho, Domino quería saber que venía a continuación y esperaba que fuera lo que fuera, por el tiempo que había transcurrido, ojalá que terminase rápido aunque eso significase menos precauciones y un mayor dolor para ella.

A través de sus ojos llorosos pudo ver al final de la sala, detrás de la puerta medio abierta la cabeza de…

_¿Y ahora qué?_

-Tranquila, Domino. Aún tenemos tiempo-, le dijo Sadi-chan relamiéndose de gusto. A pesar de que su sexo estaba totalmente mojado aún quería poder correrse gracias a los gritos que daría su cautiva. Estirando la mano hacia la puerta cogió en el aire una especie de vara justo por la empuñadura. –No te preocupes esto realmente te va a encender tanto como a mi.

Domino le iba a decir cuan equivocada estaba pero cuando la punta de aquella vara tocó el extremo del alambre que sobresalía de su muñeca… la descarga eléctrica que lo recorrió por el interior de su brazo realmente la encendió.

-¡**¡¡¡YYAAARRRGGGGHH!!!!**

A pesar de que su grito sonaba ahogado por culpa de que su mandíbula se había cerrado de golpe a causa de la tremenda descarga, para cualquiera que lo hubiera oído le habría sonado como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma a tiras.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!!

Sadi-chan también se hacía notar pero el sonido de su voz, sensual, gozoso y cargado de pura lujuria lograba inducir aún más terror que los alaridos de Domino porque todos sabían que cuanto más gozase Sadi-chan peor era para su víctima.

Había introducido tres dedos en su sexo dispuesta a recoger los frutos de su deseo pero a pesar del enorme placer que estaba obteniendo, y que había logrado aflojarle las piernas casi para quedarse de rodillas, solamente estaba húmeda pero no orgásmica. Eso se debía a que se estaba teniendo que contener a causa del rango de Domino. Debía sufrir pero no podía emplearse a fondo.

-¿… esto e-es t-todo, Sadi-chan…?-. Domino daba gracias por estar encadenada porque a estas alturas no sería capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Había gente que a veces hablaba de más.

Sadi-chan tiró de los alambres hasta sacar lo suficiente de ambos brazos para que estuvieran casi pegados… lo suficiente para que el arco eléctrico pasase de un alambre al otro.

Esta vez el grito de Domino le llegó hasta el corazón de Sadi-chan, que cayó al suelo de rodillas, con su rostro pegado sobre las frías piedras, antes de continuar su camino por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el interior de su sexo que explotó de placer haciéndola correrse de manera violenta. Ahora ya no gemía, a esto solamente podía llamársele aullidos.

Las dos tenían grandes convulsiones recorriendo sus cuerpos pero solamente una de ellas lo estaba disfrutando, aunque disfruta por las dos.

Domino permanecía colgando ante el cuerpo de Sadi-chan que se estaba sacando la mano del interior de su sexo llevándose consigo la muestra inequívoca del orgasmo que había recibido.

-D-Dime, Sadi-chan, ¿lo… hh-as d-hisfrutado?-. Le preguntó Domino con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo.

La respuesta de Sadi-chan fue una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras dejaba caer en su boca los jugos de su orgasmo. En verdad si que lo había disfrutado.

-Mucho, Domino. Arigatou por preguntar y por dármelo.

Entonces, con unas fuerzas que solamente podía haberlas sacado de su orgullo, Domino le lanzó una mirada de superioridad mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

-… pero dime una cosa entonces, Sadi-chan. ¿Quién de las dos está arrodillada ante la otra?

Aquello pinchó en nervio y Sadi-chan, tirando la vara al suelo, intentó levantarse pero sus piernas le fallaron al estar demasiado sensibles por el orgasmo sufrido. Necesitó tres intentos para lograrlo bajo las débiles risas de Domino.

-¿Te crees qué estás en derecho de burlarte de mí, Domino?-. En estos momentos no deseaba nada más que poder tener permiso para usar todas sus capacidades pero eso la pondría a ella en una mala posición. En una en la que no le gustaría estar. -¡Creo que deberías ver mejor quién se encuentra en que posición!

Apretando con fuerza la mano sobre el alambre empezó a tirar sin contemplaciones ni precauciones hasta que lo sacó en apenas cinco salvajes segundos. Introducírselo había necesitado cinco agonizantes minutos.

-**¡¡¡AAAGGHH!!!**-. Sabía que se lo había buscado pero la cara que había puesto Sadi-chan lo merecía. -**¡¡JODER!!**

Para el segundo alambre logró morderse cualquier palabra pero no así el grito de dolor. No tenía ninguna duda de que su rostro era un poema. Incluso no le extrañaría que las namida que notaba sobre sus mejillas fueran de sangre.

El segundo alambre acompañó al primero en el suelo.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de terminar-, anunció Sadi-chan mientras volvía a ocultar sus pechos tras aquella escueta pieza de ropa. Domino no podía creérselo. –Oh, vamos, ¿por quién me tomas? Debo darte tiempo para que te arregles para nuestro invitado. Nadie quiere que tengas que ir a recibirle en tan lamentable estado.

La mirada de Domino se centró en sus brazos en los que se podían notar las zonas por las que había tenido insertado el alambre.

_Suerte de guantes_.

-Pero…-, continuó Sadi-chan. –como he dicho antes, tienes que ver quien se encuentra en qué situación aquí, Domino.

Antes de que supiera lo que pretendía Domino pudo verlo. En concreto pudo ver como los dedos de Sadi-chan se acercaban a su ojo derecho y con su mano izquierda le abrió todo lo posible el párpado estirando la piel hasta que dejó a la vista aquel globo ocular. A Domino aquello no le gustaba nada.

_"Tienes que ver quién se encuentra en qué situación."_

-Espera Sadi-chan, ¡¡no puedes hacer esto!!

La sonrisa de aquella onna decía justamente lo contrario.

-Lo hago.

Domino ya solamente pudo ver la oscuridad cuando la mano de Sadi-chan estaba demasiado cerca y sintió como se introducían en el interior de su cuenca aquello finos dedos que empezaron a deslizarse hasta que tuvieron el ojo en su poder. Esta vez sus acciones eran muy cuidadosas pero Domino no estaba para agradecimientos. Solo quería que se detuviera y no siguiera adelante.

-No lo hagas…

Pudo notar como su ojo estaba siendo obligado a abandonar su posición en el interior de la cuenca y la tensión del nervio que lo unía a su cerebro. Su corazón latía a gran velocidad porque sentía **miedo**… por un instante sintió **miedo** y se odió por ello.

-Ya está-. Anunció Sadi-chan.

Domino solamente había sentido un frío repentino pero que lo había confundido con aquella sensación tan vergonzosa. La verdad era que aquello había sido la sección de su nervio óptico. Sabía que Sadi-chan podría volver a colocárselo como si nunca hubiera sido cortado pero… era una sensación de desamparo que la iba a acompañar durante el resto de su vida.

-¿Puedes verlo?-. Pero Sadi-chan tenía su mano ante el, reciente, punto ciego de Domino. –Gomen, Domino-. La mano de Sadi-chan apareció ante la tuerta mirada de Domino mientras llevaba sujeto entre el índice y el pulgar su ojo derecho. –Tienes realmente unos ojos preciosos. No te preocupes que yo te lo cuidaré mientras tanto.

Domino vio como Sadi-chan le daba un lento lametazo saboreando su ojo y ante su rostro de asombro se quedó muda mientras su torturadora estiró su pantalón y sus bragas, lo suficiente para mostrar la raja de su sexo, e introducía en su interior su ojo seccionado. Una vez puesto a salvo se colocó correctamente su ropa mientras en sus labios llevaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Así es como estamos nosotras dos.

Las esposas se abrieron y Domino habría caído de bruces al suelo sino fuera porque Sadi-chan la hubiera cogido. En silencio la fue volviendo a vestir pues como había dicho faltaba poco tiempo para que llegase aquella visita tan importante. Una visita que primero tendría el honor de recibir Domino antes de que Sadi-chan pudiera ponerle sus manos encima.

Tras colocarle la corbata perfectamente alineada con la camisa empezó a abrocharle el minivestido. Un botón tras otro hasta que Domino volvía a estar perfectamente uniformada. Bueno, aún quedaban un par de detalles.

Aprovechando que Domino ya podía mantenerse en pie por su cuenta, Sadi-chan se dirigió al mueble en donde había lanzado la gorra de su compañera. Abriendo un cajón cogió algo del interior. Sonriendo volvió a cerrar el cajón y caminó de regreso junto a Domino.

-Aquí tienes tu gorra, kawaii-. Dijo mientras le colocaba la gorra correctamente en la cabeza.

Echándose un poco hacia atrás admiró a Domino. Estaba perfecta con su ropa colocada. Sus guantes ocultando el buen trabajo de Sadi-chan… Únicamente la cuenca vacía rompía la armonía de Domino. Pero para eso estaban los detalles de última hora.

-Como te dije: "Es una suerte que el Seika Seifu pague por todo."

Apartándole el cabello le colocó unas gafas oscuras idénticas a las que le había roto. Luego le dejó caer el mechón de pelo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su rostro.

-Perfecto. Ahora ya puedes ir a recibir a nuestro nuevo invitado.

Domino se colocó la gorra a su gusto y el cabello. Alisándose el uniforme saludó con una leve inclinación a Sadi-chan antes de volverse hacia la puerta por la que había entrado en la habitación.

La voz de Sadi-chan la detuvo justo cuando abrió la puerta.

-¿Puede saberse quién es este invitado tan especial, Domino?

Volviendo su cabeza por encima de su hombro izquierdo Domino le lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa y fugaz antes de decir el nombre.

-Portgas D. Ace.

Dicho esto abandonó la habitación dejando a solas con sus pensamientos a su compañera a la que su rostro se le había iluminado al escuchar aquel nombre.

-Ardo de impaciencia.

**END** o **FIN**

______________________________________________________________________

Una historia previa a la llegada de Boa Hancock a Impel Down en la que podemos 'disfrutar' del compañerismo reinante en el lugar entre Domino y Sadi-chan. O.O

No tiene mucha dificultad de lectura o comprensión pues a estas alturas sabemos muy poco de estos dos personajes, de los que espero que Oda-sama cuente algo más. Tal vez podría haber esperado un par de semanas a ver si ya vemos en acción a Sadi-chan pero procuré utilizar lo único que se sabe de ella. ¡Qué disfruta, y mucho, del dolor ajeno! ;P

De Domino, bueno, le di un buen motivo por el que llevar gafas oscuras y el pelo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su rostro. No todo iba a ser pura estética.

Arigatou por leer la historia. Y como se dice: 'Tranquilos que todo llegará.' o.O

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kutsuu**: Dolor, agonía.

**Tengoku**: Paraíso.

**Kunou**: Angustia, sufrimiento, agonía.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno del Mundo.

**Kaizoku-ou**: Rey de los piratas.

**Hoippu**: Látigo.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Superuma**: Correrse.

**Mabui**: Preciosa.

**Roku**: Seis.

**Ichi**: Uno.

**Ni**: Dos.

**San**: Tres.

**Shi**: Cuatro.

**Go**: Cinco.

**Seiyoku**: Deseo sexual.

**Namida**: Lágrima.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

Un pequeño fic menos en mi cabeza pero que rápidamente fue ocupado su espacio por un par de nuevas historias. n.n Reviews si así lo pensáis.

Ya sabéis. Nos leemos.^^


End file.
